1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a far-infrared radiation material and a medicine and a food derived therefrom. In particular, the far-infrared radiation material is one that is remarkably effective for activating normal cells, for inhibiting the lipid peroxide production, and for inhibiting the proliferation of leukemia and transplanted cancer cells.
2. Related Art Statement
Stones such as granite, platinum, tourmaline and so on have been known to emit far-infrared radiation of the wavelength 4-14 .mu.m.
The far-infrared radiation emitted from these stones dissociates water clusters into the molecules. Thus impurities inside water clusters can be removed by applying the radiation, whereby the water is purified. For example, water contaminated with such gases as sulfurous acid gas, hydrochloric acid gas, carbonic acid gas, and so on, which lie inside the water clusters, is purified by applying the radiation since it cleaves the clusters, and thus the gases are released therefrom. Also for the case of contamination of water with such heavy metals as mercury, cadmium, and so on, the application of the radiation causes the dissociation of the clusters which include the metals inside, and consequently these metals precipitate. Then by removing the precipitates from the water, the water is purified.
The far-infrared radiation having the wavelength 4-14 .mu.m have been known as "growth ray", which is energy necessary for raising animals and plants.
Recently, researches by the present inventors have shown that the above-described radiation activates animal and plant cells as well as inhibits the lipid peroxide production which is considered to be one of factors causing such diseases as rheumatoid arthritis, thrombophlebitis, progressive systemic scleroderma, Buerger's disease, Raynaud's disease, intractable dermatoulcer, and the like. It has also been proved that the application of such radiation to a human body promotes the circulation of blood, and is widely useful in preventing paralysis and cardiac infarction as well as in curing a topic dermatitis. Furthermore, the present inventors have proved that the radiation inhibits even the activity of cancer cells (See Igaku to Seibutsugaku, Vol. 123: pp. 113-118, 1991, Ensho, Vol. 11: pp. 135-141, 1991, Ensho, Vol. 12: pp. 63-69, 1992, Int. J. Biometeorol., Vol. 37: pp. 133-138, 1993).
However, the far-infrared radiation emitted from these known stones, granite and tourmaline, does not show the remarkable effect to all the following actions: the activation of normal cells, the inhibition of the lipid peroxide production, and the inhibition of the proliferation of leukemia and transplanted cancer cells.
The present inventors have utilized a particular stone, SOES (super growth-ray emitting stone), as described below, to make experiments relating to the effects of the far-infrared radiation emitted therefrom. The radiation from SGES has been applied to cancer cells transplanted to a mouse, to human white blood and leukemia cells, and to lipid peroxides. Compared with the known stones, SGES has been found to be remarkably effective, whereby the present invention has been accomplished.